


The Roosevelt

by agoodwoman



Series: Instinct Over Reason [10]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between interviews and The Jimmy Kimmel Show, there was a picture taken on a bed. Set January 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roosevelt

She walked down the hallway through the studio from the sound stage back to her dressing room. She saw him sitting in front of the mirror with that ridiculous wig on and smiled.  
  
“Say cheese!” she called into his room and he made a face that caused an eruption of laughter. “That’s good.”  
  
Tweeting the photo would cause an uproar on “the internets” but she found more amusement in it these days than anything else. Although the impish side of her enjoyed stirring things up, he usually tired of any aftermath. His level of frustration with the constant questioning of their status bothered him less than it had in the past but he didn’t seem to understand why people found them so fascinating. If he only knew how much time she spent wondering why things were so strained on set, what he was angry about, why she found him so irritating and how he could be such an asshole yet so good in bed at the same time.  
  
They chose to walk the five hundred feet from the studio to the Roosevelt Hotel where lunch was waiting for them and she immediately felt relief she had chosen to wear her boots. He tugged on the collar of her jacket as they walked through the lobby and she made a comment about still being cold.  
  
She was always cold these days and it never seemed to matter where she was except when bathed in sunlight poolside. Sometimes she felt more like the cold blooded iguana she had during her teen years and longed for a heated rock to cling to.  
  
They had some fun that morning playing, they had an interview in a couple of hours before the craziness of the week continued. It wasn’t like a comic con schedule, there had been some down time to relax by the pool and work on her tan but she was mostly working this trip.  
  
“Are you ready to eat?” she offered innocently as they entered the elevator car and he raised his eyebrows and looked off to the side as though he was pandering to an audience. It was just them but she laughed anyway. “That’s not what I meant!”  
  
“I could eat,” he said nodding.  
  
Gillian received a text letting her know that lunch arrived upstairs and she showed the screen to her costar who squinted and moved her hand further away so he could read the text. She almost made a joke about his age but there had been enough of those going around lately.  
  
_It was twenty-three years since the X-Files came out, Mulder and Scully are middle aged, what is that like to play? You’re so much older now! How is older Scully doing? Was your hair always red or did they have to dye it since you’re a blonde now? Why aren’t you red now?_  
  
The nice thing about Los Angeles these days is there were more famous faces than theirs to distract from their presence. The bad thing about it being 2016 was that anyone and everyone had access to post their picture together to some form of social media no matter what they were doing.  
  
It was the invasion of privacy she knew he really couldn’t understand but she knew he reminded himself that it was part and parcel for the job of being an actor. She had to remind herself of that too. They could understand that a little more now that part of the business was marketing yourself while you marketed your show. Whereas twenty years ago, he felt offended and elitist about most anyone appreciating more than his “work.”  
  
As they rode up the elevator he grunted.  
  
“What?” she asked as she looked up at him. Her heels made a difference to compensate for the height difference but she was almost a whole head shorter than him. Not that he was going to point that out to her.  
  
“I’m just appreciating the journey of a long road traveled,” he said wryly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “I feel like I said that before.”  
  
“Maybe you did,” he shrugged and reached his hand out to hers.  
  
“You said no PDA,” she reminded him as she pulled her hand away.  
  
He took her hand back in his. “Fuck it.”  
  
Down the ash grey hallways and a plush carpeting, they found their way inside the suite they had for the day. A plate of fresh fruit, cheeses and crackers were sitting ready for them on the table and she dropped her purse next to it.  
  
There was a moment of deja vu as she recalled a memory from Vancouver when she was twenty eight and on the cusp of her divorce. Except instead of feeling like her life was falling apart as it was then, she finally felt like she had things mostly together.  
  
“I feel like you haven’t changed at all,” he said as she popped a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.  
  
She slowed her chewing and swallowed half her mouthful of fruit. “I have.”  
  
He put a strawberry up to his lips. “You have but you haven’t.”  
  
“We both grew up,” she pointed out as she watched him pop the red fruit in his cheeks.  
  
He nodded as he walked around the hotel room toward the table and gestured for her to join him. She watched him for a moment noting the change in him from almost twenty years ago.  
  
His mood, his general attitude and so much about him was different, lighter and happier these days. He wasn’t annoyed at the press, the work that was required from them this week as he had been in the past. The reluctant heartthrob, she used to call him in her mind. Perhaps what had changed the most is that he wasn’t angry anymore. His moods, that often required tuning, were generally on an upswing. He did thoughtful things like having a welcome gift basket prepared for her when she arrived in Los Angeles.  
  
“Why did you get me flowers?” she asked as they finished their lunch.  
  
“It was romantical,” he said with a shrug as he ate his semi-vegetarian option of her lunch. He told her when sat down to eat that he never understood if quinoa was considered a carb or a protein. He looked genuinely impressed when she told him the breakdown of it being mostly a carb with protein contents. She had no idea why that stuck in her mind that seemed to retain information as well as a sieve but there it was.  
  
Her assistant popped her head into their dining area and told them they were taking off for an hour to pick up certain clothing items from being pressed and fluffed. He looked over to her with a wink and down at his watch.  
  
“I know about seven different things we can do to kill an hour,” he told her with a smolder that resembled the one he did earlier that day as a joke.  
  
That smolder lead to making out as a joke, but getting her up on that table on top of him and grabbing her backside wasn’t scripted and she was fairly certain he did that every take. Somehow he had them barreled up on a table and she was on top while one hand slipped down to cup her backside. She recalled when the kiss broke for a moment for “Mulder” to tell “Keith” to fuck off and his hand went into her hair as though he forgot, his fingers laced into the wig. He forgot he wasn’t kissing her in the darkened corners of a studio lot, he wasn’t pushing her up against a wall in his trailer between takes and they weren’t in the privacy of any hotel room they had frequented over the last three years. No cellphone on vibrate, no assistants told to hold their calls for an hour or two and there was no precursor conversation that nothing had changed. They were still just two adults, two friends.  
  
David had asked for three to make sure they got it right and they missed their chance at doing a pre-interview to smooth out any kinks. Her nerves were starting to fray at the idea they would be going in blind.  
  
She laughed at his leer and shook her head before she took a picture of her almost empty plate and view of the skyline.  
  
“Why do you do that?” he asked.  
  
“I am making twitter memories,” she said simply. “What kind of word is romantical?”  
  
“Is it too colloquial for you?” he retorted and wiped the corners of is mouth.  
  
“It’s surprising,” she said. “Usually you appreciate more loaded prose.”  
  
“I do,” he agreed but they both knew sometimes those phrases could annoy her.  
  
He leaned across and kissed her cheek sweetly as though it was the first time and the shyness he was displaying wasn’t a cover up for bravado or posturing. He was a lot more humble these days and humility and humour did a lot for her libido.  
  
He pulled her to a stand, placed her phone on the table next to his, and walked her across the room of the Deluxe King Suite and began to undress her slowly. First her jacket, then her sweater, and he sat her down to remove her boots. She watched as he undid a few buttons on his pressed white shirt before pulling the shirt over his head.  
  
His body was hard and lean but muscular and strong. He wasn’t the thirty two year old man she met on a Fox lot who flirted his way through a hallway of actresses. He still had the charm and charisma of that man but the sense not to stick it to anyone in a skirt. These days, as much as they had discussed the terms of their arrangement, he saved those activities for her and she him.  
  
That being said, she knew that casual sex with women was dangerous for him and he refused to go back to therapy for his issues but he also wasn’t ready to fall down the hole he had been in when they filmed the last movie. They had a conversation during the twenty year reunion that came about after their panel at Paley. They had spent the week in and out of bed together, laughing and appreciating what felt like a new beginning. But an enlightening conversation about living arrangements, the week being over soon brought the reality of families to return home to. He wouldn’t leave the states, she was planted in London so where did that leave them?  
  
He coined the term “an adult friendship” and she laughed. They decided to call it that, agree it was definitely those things and he hinted that he wasn’t dating outside of whatever it was they were doing. She told him flat out she wasn’t either, mostly because of time constraints but also because she didn’t fancy anyone enough to try. The urge arose at times. She met people who sparked her interest however she never found a chemistry like hers with David. That was the problem when you had explosive sex, a camaraderie and the friendship underneath.  
  
One of the few people she could confide in about this told her that’s what marriage was but with less frequent flier miles. That was more ridiculous than the rumours they were married.  
  
When he pulled her up to kiss her this time, it was more passionate and less sloppy than the ones they did for the crew of a late night talk show. He knew the way to touch her body to entice her arousal, to pull at her flesh while pushing her pants down around her ankles. He drew his finger up her thigh, along her hip bone and up her torso to her bra. The laced undergarment reminisced of something Stella might wear and she watched him nod in appreciation as he fingered the little bows on the straps above the cups.  
  
“I like this,” he told her and she reached for his belt buckle. “Wait. I want to do something first.”  
  
He knelt down and tugged the matching panties with lace and bows, down her hips and legs. When he looked up at her in reverence, she saw the character so many fans loved who looked up to a string of lights on a crane and made millions believe he was looking at aliens. He didn’t look at her like the contradictory man who she fought with day in and day out and somehow still fell into bed with against every rational thought. He looked at her in wonder, with love and complete acceptance. For all the times they had done this since they started sharing a bed again, he didn’t make her feel as though he was taking her for granted. He made her come first, figuratively and physically. He touched her tenderly and gently but also took her over with the strength and size of a man of his stature. If it didn’t work so well for them to do this, their friendship could continue outside of it and how she reasoned it to herself was that this was just another element to what their friendship entailed.  
  
His mouth covered her sex and he kissed her gently along her thighs. He sat her down on the bed and reached around her to shed her of her bra.  
  
In the middle of the early afternoon, she sat naked before him. The room was full of sunlight and her body was quickly warming from his touch. His mouth kissed along her collarbones, down her chest to suck on coral nipples then down her flat abdomen.  
  
“Lie down, Gill,” he instructed through a muffled voice before his mouth found her centre again.  
  
She leaned back on her elbows, wanting to watch as he licked up and down the outer lips of her sex and drew tight circles around her bundle of nerves.  
  
“Just lie down,” he urged and tugged her forward by the backs of her knees. He opened her thighs even further and dove into fulfilling the first of seven acts he would try to perform in their free hour.  
  
His tongue knew the patterns that coaxed a reaction. It used to drive her crazy that he knew how to make her frantic with anticipation, want and desire as he performed this overly intimate act yet she knew the secrets of his body also. The areas that were too ticklish to touch but made him close his eyes in pleasure, the exact suction he appreciated from her mouth on his member and the way he watched her as she rode him.  
  
They didn’t hold it against one another, they let the bad stuff go for the most part and now it was just a very adult, very give and take, and very fantastic friendship. If she had more friends like these she might forget to work.  
  
A shock vibrated through her as her orgasm started a speedy approach. Every once in a while it did that, it snuck up on her and she had something small tingle through her body. David always called those mini-tremors the prologue. It would be just like him to throw a literary reference into a sexual act.  
  
He waited a beat as she panted on the bed and he kissed her sex again, this time inserting two thick digits inside her. Her fingers threaded into his short hair and she writhed against his face as he rubbed his tongue back and forth across her clitoris. She remembers back to the summer and the hair on his head being longer. She misses the scruff of a beard on the inside of her thighs and having more to grip onto as she rode the waves of an orgasm inside her trailer on a North Vancouver lot.  
  
His fingers moved in and out of her while his thumb circled the entrance to her anus. The fourchette began to swell as he rubbed his tongue furiously across it and she cried out.  
  
“I’m gonna... Oh God!” she cried out again.  
  
A new wetness flooded out of her and her body went taught as a release of ecstasy reached into every nerve in her body. Her toes curled and a long string of vowels and curse words filled the room in her half-British-half-American accent.  
  
Thankfully, he stopped his actions and proceeded to undress himself as her body came down from the intense charge of his skilled mouth.  
  
She pushed herself up on the bed and took the long thick member in her hand, giving it a precursory stroke.  
  
“You shaved,” she noted.  
  
“Easier if you’re not as furry when you’re swimming,” he told her. “It makes your junk look funny when you’ve got too much hair inside a speedo.”  
  
“I suppose for some men that might be a bonus,” she commented.  
  
Not for him. He was a man who didn't’ need any extra help in that department. At a flaccid state, he still had much of an impressive size.  
  
“Some are grow-ers, some are showe-rs and some of us are both-ers,” he rhymed and she laughed. “Are you laughing at my dick?”  
  
She put on a mock serious face. “I would never make fun of such a wonderful thing.”  
  
He ran his hand tenderly down her face and smiled at her. The smile disappeared when she placed her mouth on his member and took him deep inside. She could feel him grow harder on her tongue and she relaxed her muscles as the thick head hit the back of her throat. The frequency in which she had to practice this act didn’t come around for her as often as she might like. This time it had been since last summer. After almost five months, she was enjoying it as much as she had the last time. The power she felt of having him inside her mouth, knowing he was doing everything he could not to buckle his knees and stay standing. It wasn’t an act of submission for a woman, she knew that it was an act of assertion. Just as what he had done to her brought him excitement, he was also in control and she was vulnerable to him.  
  
Her tongue circled the head and licked along the circumcision scar while her hand held the base of his cock firmly.  
  
“Gillian...” he whispered.  
  
It wasn’t a warning he was close, it was a prayer in adoration and piety. He used to say Scully in that same way, to tease her character. She remember that.  
  
Her mouth moved up and down and she allowed him to hit the back of her throat as she hollowed her cheeks and suctioned at the preferred resorption. As her mouth moved back up to the tip, she felt a drop of the salty fluid expel from his shaft.  
  
Now he was getting close. He sighed as he pulled away and gripped the head of his penis to stave off coming. Twenty years ago he might have been able to come in her mouth and be ready to fuck her in fifteen minutes however at fifty five, his refractory time was a little longer.  
  
“I don’t know if you’re better at it now or I just appreciate it more,” he told her. He made a motion with his hand as if to pull back the bedding. “On the sheets?”  
  
This room would be filled with assistants, hair and make up people in about forty minutes so to minimize damage, they agreed on the bed would be the best place for a carnal meeting.  
  
They pulled the starch white comforter back, he threw the long burgundy one aside and they climbed into bed with one another. It was May last year when they christened his New York City apartment between Upfronts events as they utilized his couch and later that week his shower before retiring to his bed.  
  
He pulled her towards him in the soft cotton sheets and she felt coolness of the fabric against her skin. When he touched her she felt on fire and as his hands played at the curve of her hip she felt herself get nostalgic for their first time. It wasn’t romantic but he made her feel safe in the danger of their misdeeds. They vowed then that no one had to know. It was just them in that room and every time he kissed her since then, the rest of the world managed to melt away.  
  
He made the world disappear time and time again. Her anxious mind and tattered nerves felt soothed by his touch, his body and his focus on her.  
  
“Don’t think about everything later,” he assured her as he rolled her onto her back. He kissed the skin along her collarbone. “It’s going to be fun.”  
  
She watched as he settled himself between her thighs and she looked up to him above her. “I know.”  
  
  
He positioned himself outside her entrance and kissed her deeply as he pushed inside of her. She tasted the sweet and earthy taste of herself on his lips and the underlying flavour of everything that was him. The intrusion was always welcome but she knew she would feel the pain linger later on if they got carried away.  
  
Slowly, she stretched to accommodate his welcomed intrusion and felt her walls slowly relax as he kissed her. It had been more than a few months between their last encounter and since arriving in Los Angeles, they seemed to have little time alone.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked before he began to move.  
  
Gillian nodded. “Why?”  
  
“You’re digging your fingers in pretty hard,” he said with a smile.  
  
She unclenched her fingers from his back and laughed. “Sorry!”  
  
He winced. “Oh now don’t do that.”  
  
She laughed again and winced when he nipped at her shoulder. “Sorry!”  
  
He pulled out and pushed into her again, thrusting slowly at first. Her right leg looped around his waist as the other bent to push on the mattress for leverage. Their rhythm was slow at first as he got used to her and she to him. As his speed picked up and he pushed harder and further into her. He raised his upper body up and pulled her knees up over his shoulders to penetrate her deeper.  
  
It wasn’t long before she felt herself start to flush with the beginning of another orgasm. Her hand moved between them to help herself along and she spread her juices across her clitoris as she cried out at the new intensity. Whenever they did this, she was never left lacking or feeling disappointed. He knew exactly what to do and her body responded in kind.  
  
“God, I missed you,” he grunted.  
  
“David... Don’t... Stop....” she moaned as her body climbed the peak to its release and she shrieked when her orgasm reverberated through her body.  
  
He moved her legs off his shoulders and pulled out as he kissed her face and neck.  
  
“Are you done?” she asked as she glanced down at his swollen member.  
  
David lied down next to her and gave her a wink and a “come-here” gesture. “Wanna go for a ride, little lady?”  
  
She rolled her eyes at the bad joke but straddled him anyway. As she sunk down onto his cock she rocked her hips back and forth as he completely filled her. He pulled her mouth to his for a long kiss and his hand moved down her backside to slip a finger between the cheeks of her ass.  
  
“Hey,” she said breaking the kiss.  
  
“You didn’t mind if I paid attention to that area before,” he pointed out as his finger circled the area his thumb had teased before.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and scrunched her chin up causing her mouth to turn into a frown. “Did I say that?”  
  
David put his other hand between them and held it out. “I’m David, nice to meet you.”  
  
She clenched her inner muscles a little. “Not funny.”  
  
“Ow! Okay!” he conceded.  
  
“I think the only reason you remember any of this shit is because you’ve watched the show since 2011,” she pointed out.  
  
He kissed his way along her collarbone and down her chest to pay attention to each breast. “Maybe.”  
  
“Have you?” she asked as she held onto his head and appreciating the sensations.  
  
“I really want to do just this right now,” he said as he released her nipple from his mouth. “Maybe we could have this conversation another time.”  
  
She conceded his point and began to move up and down on him. He massaged the globes of her ass as she rode his dick, their moans filling the room and the cotton sheets sliding against her knees. She put her hand on his knee behind her and changed the angle at which she was moving and they both moaned loudly in unison. She was stretched out on top of him, and she felt lithe and beautiful. If this was only four of the seven things he promised to fill the hour, she would be happy with that.  
  
A sheen of sweat began to coat her chest and she rotated her hips with each down thrust.  
  
His hand went to her breast while the other slipped between them again and his thumb swiped back and forth across her centre. Her body was approaching it’s release when he pulled her off of him and flipped her over onto her stomach. He pulled her hips underneath her and entered her again. This was more reminiscent of the sex they had as younger versions of themselves. It reminded her of the sex they had after his concert when her appearance on stage made an entire room of fans scream in excitement.  
  
She gripped her fingernails into the bed sheets and locked her elbows as he railed into her again. She cried out and he did it gain. His fingers dug into her hips and he sped up.  
  
Gillian heard her phone vibrate from a finished timer that she set when her assistant left for forty five minutes.  
  
“What’s that?” he grunted.  
  
“A fifteen minute warning,” she told him as he he moved his left hand across her backside.  
  
“Why did you do that?” he asked and the fat digit slipped inside her back entrance.  
  
“Oh god!” she cried out. “You fucking fucker!”  
  
She would have been more angry if the sensation of him filling her in that way didn’t send a thrill through her body and another of sensations approach. She could feel it build in her body and he moved in and out of her with steady, strong movements.

  
“I am,” he grunted and slammed into her one final time as she felt a release inside of her.  
  
She felt the head of his cock rub against her cervix as he finished inside of her. He called her “Baby” and told her how good it was to feel her again. She remembered him calling her that the first time they were together and she felt nostalgic for their youth but appreciative of the way things were with them now.  
  
He pulled out of her and she rolled onto her back. She pulled her knees up and he kissed her firmly.  
  
“I missed you,” he told her.  
  
“I missed you too,” she said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
For as much as she longed for his presence in her life, her schedule left little room for this kind of activity on a frequent basis. The luxury of downtime she had come to appreciate she wanted to fill with art, friends, food and most importantly, her children. She didn’t know how to fit in a romantic entanglement such as this into her life because it almost felt overwhelming.  
  
“Where did you go?” he asked.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his. “I was thinking about how this is too infrequent and frequent enough.”  
  
“You should hop in the shower if you don’t want to smell like me when we go to Kimmel,” he told her.  
  
“Order coffee and join me,” she told him, padding naked to the bathroom with her clothes.  
  
“I didn’t get all seven in,” he called after her as he picked up the phone to dial for room service.  
  
“Save that for tonight,” she called back.  
  
Assistants, hair and make up people arrived shortly with items for auction. Gillian laughed as they climbed on the rumpled bed that he had just had her naked on half an hour prior, causing palpitations and constrictions of blood vessels to reach peaks and releases.  
  
She had donned her jacket again, trying to preserve body heat while his raised temperature found respite in the small patch of skin exposed on his stomach.


End file.
